This invention relates to a date display type electronic timepiece capable of functioning as a stopwatch.
With the advent of a digital display type electronic timepiece a variety of compact wristwatches of such type have been devised. Such wristwatches are adapted to display time data corresponding to minutes and hours on a display section made of a liquid crystal, LED etc. An attempt is made to display a date data on the display section. In this case, a date data is displayed on the display section by the operation of a display changeover switch. An attempt is also made to incorporate, in addition to such functions, other functions such as the function of a stopwatch into the wristwatches. It is necessary in this case to give a time count start instruction and time count stop instruction and display an involved time interval on the display section. Such a time interval needs to be displayed on a time or date display section in view of a limited display space. When the wristwatch performs the function of a wristwatch, if a long time interval is involved, there arises a necessity for reading a normal time data on the same wristwatch. As a result, many change-over switch mechanisms are required to effect a time count control and display changeover control, providing a bar to the miniaturization of the wristwatch.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an electronic timepiece which can readily and effectively perform a date display function and a stopwatch function selectively, and also normal as corresponding time data on the same display section, as required, through the control of two switches. This is a great merit when the timepiece is made compact as in the case of a wristwatch.